


Her Good Boys

by gabby227



Series: Stucky Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky and Steve are pleasers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Peggy Carter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, It takes place somewhere in the middle of it, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Peggy Is A Good Domme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Whenever Steve Rogers gets leave from the Army, he takes Peggy and Bucky with him for a weekend away.But what everybodythinksthey do, and what theyactuallydo are two VERY different things.





	Her Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a conversation I had with some people over on The House of Stucky Discord server a while back. I also want to thank [Neonbat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbat/) for the beta and helping me out. I really appreciate it, doll! 
> 
> This is the first Dom/sub threesome I've ever done, so I hope it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> This is for 3 different bingos:
> 
> Stucky Bingo - Square N1 - Peggy Carter  
Bucky Barnes Bingo - Square U4 - Naked Cuddles  
Marvel Ladies Bingo - M1 - Teasing

He wasn't sure how it started.

Actually, that was a lie. He knew _exactly_ how it happened. It happened when they were on leave for the first time.

Steve got extra privileges. He was fucking _Captain America_, for God's sake; if he wanted something, because Cap was such an asset to the US Army, they gave it to him. They just wanted to make sure he was happy, after all.

So every once in a while, he got leave, and he took Bucky and Peggy with him. Peggy and Steve were an item, and everybody on the Army base knew it, but they all figured that they wanted Bucky with them because everybody knew how Steve and Bucky were best friends.

_Like brothers_, they'd often said. Boy, if they only knew the half of it.

Bucky and Steve were kneeling on the carpeted floor of the hotel, their hands behind their backs. While rope _would_ hold Bucky's hands together, they all knew that it would _never_ hold Steve's -- he was too strong for that. So, because Peggy wanted to treat her soldiers fairly, she made them promise that they wouldn't move their arms from behind their backs, their hands gripped around either wrist.

All three of them knew how much they liked to please their mistress.

Peggy came out of the en suite that night, an ivory-colored slip over her curves, her nipples showing through the fabric. She paused for a moment and looked at her boys, her brown eyes just watching them.

"My good boys," she purred as she watched the two soldiers. Steve and Bucky were kneeling side-by-side, on the carpet, their bodies bare except for the black leather wrapped around their necks. Their eyes looked up until they were both gazing into hers.

There was a sway in Peggy's hips that wasn't always there, but Peggy mostly did it when she could feel their eyes on her.

She went over and took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. She could feel her boys' eyes on her, and she smirked as she looked at them.

"My boys are being so good for me," she purred again, and she opened her legs just enough so they could see she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Peggy knew both her boys thrived on praise, and she loved to give it. She rearranged herself, and they loved every fucking second of it.

"Have my boys been good for me today?" she purred, watching Steve and Bucky shift their bodies. When they hummed in response, Peggy tsked before saying, "Speak up. What was that?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both said in unison.

"Good." The word was brief, and then, looking at her boys, she said, "Do you two know what would make me happy?"

She could practically see the want in their lust-blown eyes, so that's when she continued, "I'd like to see you two put on a show for me. Steve, you want to kiss James?"

All three of them knew that they would do _anything_ Peggy wanted, anything that would make her happy.

Steve nodded, and that's when Peggy hummed, "Go ahead, Steve, James. Give me a little show."

"Ma'am, may we move our arms?" Bucky was the first to speak, like usual, and Peggy nodded in the affirmative.

"Good boy to ask before assuming. Yes, James, you two may move your hands and arms any way you please."

They tilted their bodies just a little and Steve brought his hands up to rest on Bucky's waist as Bucky reached up to cup Steve's cheek and they brought their lips together.

The kiss started off chaste, which was what the boys knew that Peggy wanted.

It didn't take very long for their kiss to get heated, with Bucky tilting his head _just right_ to deepen the kiss. His tongue invaded Steve's mouth, and he opened his mouth so Bucky had better access. Bucky's fingers tangled in the short hairs at the base of Steve's neck, and they heard Peggy let out a moan.

"I love seeing the two of you love each other, you're being so good for me," Peggy murmured as she watched the two of them. Spreading her legs a little further, she reached down to rub two of her fingers in the wetness that was growing between her thighs. She let out a soft moan as her eyes never left her boys.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Bucky licked his lips as he watched Steve intently. When he heard the soft gasp that Peggy let out from her chair in the corner, his eyes snapped over to her.

In the chair in the corner of the hotel room, Peggy was half-lying there, her back arched, her chestnut-colored hair fanned out beneath her head. She was fully naked, having ditched the slip, and legs spread, with two fingers deep inside her cunt.

Bucky let out a groan as he saw the picture that Peggy made. Her eyes shot open as she watched her boys watch her.

"You two are _beautiful_," she praised as she watched her boys, her middle and ring fingers still massaging her front wall as she spoke to them. "James, tell me what you want."

"May I please suck Steve's cock, ma'am?" Bucky asked, his voice wavering with emotion. "Please? I really want to feel it inside my mouth."

Withdrawing her fingers from herself, Peggy licked her juices off of them -- which she only did for show, because she knew how much Bucky and Steve liked it when they saw her taste herself -- and then deliberated it for a moment, drawing it out just because she loved it when she saw them squirm. After what seemed like forever to Bucky -- which, in reality, would've only been a few moments -- Peggy looked at Steve.

"Steve, look at me," she commanded softly, and Steve's blue eyes snapped up to gaze into Peggy's brown ones. When he did as she ordered, she could see that Steve was already starting to slip into pure bliss. "Do you want James to suck you, Steve?"

He let out a whine as he nodded his head vigorously.

"And who's the one who decides whether or not you can come, Steve?" Peggy asked, just because she liked to make sure that her boys knew the rules.

"You are, ma'am," Steve uttered. "You control our orgasms."

"Good boy," she praised. Then she looked at Bucky and then said, "Yes, James, you may suck Steve's cock."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bucky whimpered.

"Steve, get on the bed for James," Peggy said, after Bucky gave her a look like he couldn't figure out what the best way to do this was. "Lie on your back."

She instructed them to the bed, where Steve lay on his back and Bucky lay in-between them, and then said, "Suck his cock, James, but do _not_ make him come."

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky said.

Bucky licked a stripe up the underside of Steve's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste Steve's pre-come. Steve was practically dripping, like he always did whenever he was really turned on, and Bucky groaned when he got the first taste of Steve.

"Use your hands, James," Peggy instructed from her seat. She licked the pads of her middle and ring fingers before reaching down and rubbing her clit softly, letting a delicate moan leave her lips. "Make our Steve feel really good."

Bucky did as Peggy instructed, reaching up to massage Steve's balls lightly while he took his cock down his throat as far as he comfortably could. He put a bit of pressure on Steve's cock, suckling lightly, and Steve let out a wanton moan.

"Make him feel good, James," Peggy praised as she watched her boys. She slipped two fingers inside her pussy, making sure she had the right angle to rub her thumb against her clit. She was so wet she was dripping, the inside of her thighs slick and she knew that she was making a mess on the chair underneath her.

It wasn't long before Steve was letting out little moans, "Please, ma'am, please, may I come? Please? I need to, so bad, please...?"

As his voice drifted off, Peggy hummed thoughtfully. She knew that her boys loved it when she took her time to make a decision, even though the two of them acted like they didn't. Finally, Peggy decided to take pity on him.

"Come for us, Steve," she demanded. "Come down James' throat."

Steve gripped the back of Bucky's head, pulling his hair slightly, as he let out a huge whine and did as Peggy instructed.

"Be a good boy, James; swallow everything," she told Bucky when she could tell that Steve was spent. Bucky did as he was told.

When Bucky's mouth popped off of Steve's cock, he looked up at his domme.

"You're such a good boy for us, James," Peggy praised. She figured she'd give Steve a little time to recover from his previous orgasm, so she lightly ordered, "Come over here."

Bucky stood and did as she directed him, and once he was standing in front of her, she licked her lips and her eyes stayed hooked on Bucky's. She withdrew her fingers from her cunt and reached her hand upward.

"You wanna taste my juices?" she asked him seductively. "You wanna taste me?"

He nodded. Once she gave him permission, he leaned his head down to take her fingers into his mouth. He moaned once her taste hit his tongue; he loved the sweet and kind of tangy taste that her pussy produced.

"Good boy," she praised. She arranged herself so she was sitting up, withdrawing her fingers from Bucky's mouth. Her eyes were still hooked on his as she asked, "Would you like a treat, dear boy? Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Yes, please," he whimpered.

"I want to hear you beg," she said, watching him. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"I want it so bad, mistress," he begged. Hell, if Peggy wanted him to beg, then that's what he was going to do. "Please suck me. I want to feel your mouth around me -- _please_."

"Good boy," was her answer, and she leaned down and took his cock into her mouth.

Bucky knew that when Peggy sucked his cock, he was supposed to watch her, and that's what he did. He was so close as it was -- Bucky loved oral sex, he loved giving it, and sucking Steve's cock and eating Peggy's pussy were high up on his list of favorite things to do, and whenever he did that, it got him so very close. But he also knew that Peggy would draw it out and make him beg for it.

She reached out and cupped his balls, massaging them as she took his cock as far down her throat as she could. Peggy was a good domme to both Steve and Bucky, and one of her very favorite things was making sure her boys were taken care of and happy. Pulling off Bucky's cock, she leaned down and mouthed at his balls, sucking on them lightly, and her eyes never left his.

Peggy knew her boys better than they knew themselves. She knew that, because of the serum, Steve was good for several orgasms right after each other, but even without a serum of his own, Bucky was good for at least three back-to-back. But she was also going to make him work for it.

"You want to come, James?" Peggy asked seductively as she licked at the tip of Bucky's cock. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes, ma'am, please," Bucky said, and he knew he'd start to ramble soon. "Please, may I come, ma'am? I'm so close."

"Yes, James," Peggy said, uttering the words that Bucky was dying to hear. "Come for me."

When she took Bucky back into her mouth, he barely lasted two minutes before he was coming down her throat.

She swallowed everything he had to give her, and then, after cleaning his cock off, she let him go with a pop. When she lifted her head, she saw Steve watching them closely.

"What are you boys going to do for me now, hmm?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair once more, placing one foot on the arm of it so she could spread her legs. "How are you going to show me how much you love what I've done for you?"

"May I eat your pussy, ma'am?" Bucky said, his voice practically shaking with want. "You made me feel so good, I want to make you feel good, too."

"Is that okay with you, Steve?" she asked, her brown eyes watching his form. "Is it alright if Bucky eats me out?"

Steve nodded.

"Come over here, Steve," she ordered softly as Bucky got to his knees. He slid his hands up her legs until Peggy hooked them over Bucky's shoulders. Only a minute passed before Steve was next to her.

"Kiss me, Steve," she purred, and he did so. Getting on his knees, Steve captured Peggy's lips with his own and slid his tongue into her mouth, where he caressed her tongue with his own. He reached out, caressing Peggy's cheek with his hand, rubbing a thumb over her cheekbone as they kissed one another.

She moaned as Bucky started to lick at her clit. She broke her own kiss with Steve and moaned out, "Put two fingers inside me, James. Fuck me with them."

He did as she asked, fucking his fingers into her as he started to lick at her clit a little more forcefully.

She was so close, and Bucky could feel Peggy start to tighten around his fingers, and it wasn't long before she was screaming into the kiss she was sharing with Steve, gushing onto Bucky's face.

He licked her through one orgasm and straight into another, and she broke the kiss with Steve after Bucky made her come a third time and said, "Enough, James. I can't take anymore."

Bucky grinned up at her, cockily.

"Ma'am, may I kiss Bucky?" Steve asked shyly. "I want to taste your juices on his lips."

"Good boy for asking, Steve," Peggy praised, and then nodded. "You may."

Steve pulled Bucky in for a kiss, attacking his mouth with his own, greedily licking Peggy's taste from his lips. He nipped and sucked at Bucky's lips, drinking in as much of Peggy's orgasm as he could.

"Come on, boys," Peggy purred as Bucky and Steve pulled apart. "Let's go cuddle."

Cuddling with her boys was one of Peggy's favorite things after sex, and they all loved naked cuddles. With Peggy sandwiched in-between her boys, she kissed Steve and then Bucky, saying, "I love you boys. Now get some sleep -- you're gonna need it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
